


故事的最后

by zivan



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: Elope to Florence, Happy Ending, M/M, Outside POV(for the end), Post Silence of the Lambs, Post-Red Dragon, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zivan/pseuds/zivan





	故事的最后

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430686) by [Entity_Sylvir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entity_Sylvir/pseuds/Entity_Sylvir). 



_还有件有点困扰到他的事：当克劳福德放下来自芝加哥的电话转身告诉他“是盖茨威”的那一刹那，他所产生的感觉很有可能是他有史以来身体中迸发出来的最疯狂最强烈的喜悦。想到他平生最快乐的时刻是在那样一个地方产生的，在那个远在芝加哥的令人窒息的陪审团办公室，的确有些让人不安。_

\- 威尔·格拉汉姆解决红龙一案之后（Thomas Harris, 1981）

 

在那件关于越狱的新闻被媒体爆出的三个星期之后，他正在刷牙的同时听见了脚步声在自己身后响起。过去的三个星期中他花费了太多时间从每一个阴暗的角落里看到过往，在每一个与他擦身而过的陌生人身上窥见过去的鬼魂。所以当他抬眼在镜中看到那张熟悉了很多年的脸，甚至都没有畏缩，他只是放下手中的牙刷，不急不缓地漱好口然后转过身。

“晚上好，莱克特医生。”

汉尼拔并没有对上他的目光而是将视线停留在了稍微往下的地方，那些遍布在威尔脸颊上凌乱的伤疤组织。即使没有眼神的接触威尔还是能够知晓对方的目光是一如既往的稀疏平常，仍将他到为时已晚之时才辨认出的恶魔的灵魂封得密不透风。

“你是来杀我的？”

汉尼拔侧过头。“你会试着阻止我么？”

威尔推开对方，用他身后挂着的毛巾擦干嘴然后朝着自己卧室的方向走了出去。他现在睡觉的地方位于这间由补偿金换得的，对他而言明显大得过分的屋子的二层。那主要是因为，这样一来方便他把楼上的步入式衣帽间当作酒精储藏室来使。

“用得着吗？你我心知肚明，你会再一次地失手，而我还是会被困在这里。”

他在床边坐下，捡起地上一瓶被他一直搁在附近的廉价威士忌，仰起脖子灌了一大口。尾随到他身边的汉尼拔皱起眉头，这让他的脸看上去更增加了几分许久不见的人情味。

“哦，威尔，”他轻声说，“他们都对你做了些什么？”

威尔又喝了一口，然后喷出一声尖锐刺耳的笑声。“他们，汉尼拔？”

汉尼拔在他跟前向前一步，伸出手拧亮那盏落满灰尘的床头灯。“你不应该这么做。”

威尔再次笑了起来，笑声空洞而贫乏。“你为什么在这里？”最终他几乎是用气声把这个问题问出了口。

当汉尼拔在床上坐下时他并没有逃开，他们之间的距离近到足够让他们的膝盖靠在一起。“我本是期望着你可以招待一位老朋友待上一晚。”

“我可以报警。”

“但你不会。你对执法机关已经丧失信心。”

“闭嘴。”威尔猛得站起来，走开几步远直到自己背对着另一个男人。“不要装作你了解我。”

他听到床单随着汉尼拔同样也站起了身而摩擦发出的声音。等到再次开口的时候汉尼拔的嗓音变得低沉。“在所有人之中，我极有可能是最为接近的那个。”，

威尔没有回答。卫生间里的灯光照进房间里在地上形成一块倾斜的矩形，他一声不吭地走了进去关掉灯。窗外没有来自街灯的光亮，而在这条无人问津甚至很难被称作是路的小道深处都鲜有有汽车经过或是来自街坊的动静。他有着属于自己的孤僻和寂静，而在有些时刻如果他足够努力就能够假装自己拥有了那一份微小的平静-独立于外部世界的规则，从过去的阴影之中解脱出来，以及不在执念活下去的念头，因为未来只会在忍受当下由镇定剂和灰墙交织的迷雾中到来。

他没有回头，说道；“客房在楼下。”

**

床头柜上的时钟刚跳过凌晨三点，而安眠药的药效却已经褪去让威尔挣开双眼。房间里正如他长久以来所认识到的那样笼罩在夜幕的黑暗之下，唯独剩下几道浓重的阴影隐约可见。他甚至觉得四周漆黑得还不够彻底，冥冥之中感觉到今晚在这间屋子里在与他一同沉睡的黑暗之中势必有事会发生。

他的脚落在地板上的时候没有发出任何的嘎吱声，夜里的冷空气将他短袖底下露出的肌肤刺得生疼。即使没有灯光沿着他在两眼发昏脑袋发胀的状态下也走过无数回的路线，他悄无声息地走下楼梯。光滑的地板接着走廊地上的地毯，然后是厨房里的地砖。刀在被抽出刀架的时候发出了一记轻微的刺啦声。

客房只是空有其名，这间屋子除了它的拥有者也就不曾出现过第二个人。汉尼拔就躺在房间中央光秃秃的床垫上，身上裹着一条从客厅沙发上拿来的小得过分的毯子。威尔用了片刻的时间来想眼前这个男人，和过去的那些年所酿成的后果以及自己身上背负的枷锁。

汉尼拔石褐色的头发被剪得凌乱而不规整，比起以前也短了些许。他穿着一套毫不起眼，松垮，明显不合身的衬衫和西裤让威尔无法想象要是从前的他会让这样一套衣服出现在自己身上。他的体重并没有太大变化，但监狱的食物将他曾经巧妙的与其嗜好保持平衡的紧实健康的身体线条改变得更与他现在的年纪相符。

人们说有些人在睡梦中看上去会显得年轻些，或者少些忧虑，但汉尼拔的脸上有的只是空白。一片空白，事实上，从他的脸上仅仅能够反映出属于你自己的想法。现在，威尔凝视着那张平静的脸庞就像看见了一张蜡质的面具封印着一个荒唐的错误—仿佛是上辈子的时候，隔着自己的枕头看向身边的另一个人，感觉就像是看到了一件大理石雕刻的杰作。不过现在那些完美无瑕的特征仍旧，从未改变过分毫。

不过凡人，威尔这样想到，驱散掉脑海里回旋着的那些由鹿角和墨黑色肌肤构成的猩红色的梦境。他向前垮了一步，屈膝跪在粗糙的地毯上，而左侧就是那正缓慢地上下起伏的胸膛，还有那道无遮无掩修长的颈部线条。不过血肉。

在从窗户间隙泄漏进来的微弱月光之中他手里的刀锋一闪就在他将它抵上汉尼拔脖子的时候。不会有人在意和注意到威尔的房子，不会有人知道他今晚留宿了谁。当汉尼拔·莱克特的尸体被发现，不会有人费尽心思去调查这个杀人狂魔的死。

“动手吧。”

这句话让他一惊，但并没有改变姿势。汉尼拔的眼睛眨了眨睁了开来。

“没有什么比这更容易的了。”

威尔的右手臂保持静止，手指紧紧握着光滑的刀柄，像是冻住了一般，纹丝不动。刀在他的手里的感觉很沉。“如果我不这么做话，你会杀死更多的人。”他低语道。

“没错。”汉尼拔不着痕迹地开始移动，修长的手指轻柔地绕上威尔的手腕，与此同时伸出另一只手。“但是，你仍然下不了手。”

突然间威尔发觉自己的上身被猛拽了下来。一条手臂环过他的肩膀擒住了他的后背，将他推向汉尼拔的胸膛接着一翻身让两个人的位置颠倒了过来，所以现在他背靠着床垫而另一个男人则正好压在他的身上，压在他的刀上。他深吸一口气，屏住，向上用力让刀刃嵌入汉尼拔脖子上柔软的肌肤，恰好到见血的程度。“那现在我想是你该歌颂的时候了，”他说道，嗓音粗劣而急促。“见识到自己总算成功地把我逼到了这个地步。”

汉尼拔的双手并没有停止移动，一只手抚弄着威尔凌乱的发头，另一只手则沿着他的体侧游走。“曾经，是的，我曾期望着能与你并肩前行，”汉尼拔平静地说道。“然而，你将自己证明了无数次，你如钢铁一样坚定将所有我加诸到你身上的都予以反击，证明自己不是一块可供我任意改变的黏土。当你站在我的对立面的时候，我更清晰地认识到你。你是我的另一面，威尔，我的另一半。尽管经历了发生的那么多事，你仍旧可以看到这世界值得去守护的一面，这是我很久之前就已经丧失的能力。我请求你永远不要让这点改变。”

“不！”威尔的双眼冰冷。“不要现在说得好像你在乎过一样。”

“我一直都在乎。”汉尼拔的嗓音沉了下来，显得深邃而粗粝。“你太过珍贵，无法躲过他人的目光。”

随之而来的又是一声干笑。“哦当然，你以为我又是在躲着谁？”

“我知道。”汉尼拔回答的干脆，“但真是如此吗？其实并不是我，威尔，是你自己。你通过醉酒企图蒙蔽自己的思想，而这才是一直以来你都在逃避的对象。因为那驱使着你回到道拉海德*牙仙的案子上，回到我的身边，而这些是你的妻子无法忍受的。”

威尔几乎是咆哮着再次使劲推动手里的刀把，鲜血汩汩地从被锋利的刀刃割开的细缝中流出。汉尼拔没有退缩，反而俯下身，抵着刀锋愈发靠近对方，直到威尔随着他的举动渐渐向后一点点收手。“告诉我，”汉尼拔继续道，“只有在你那卓越的共情能力被释放出来，进入别人混乱的思维宫殿中自由穿行，解开所有谜团的时候你才能感觉到自己的生命是前所未有的鲜活，难道不是吗？”此刻的他靠得离自己很近，近到威尔已经可以感受到对方说话时呼出的热气。“如果你对FBI已经丧失了信心，那么就让我们另寻出路，来释放你的天赋。”他低语道，声音温柔而关切。

然后汉尼拔吻了他，威尔仿佛又置身于巴尔的摩那张奢华的大床上，在汉尼拔的办公室里嬉笑着被顶在书桌边，在匡提科被一双有力的臂膀搂住忙中取乐。他不可抑制地喘息起来，下意思地张开嘴，没有握刀的那只手情不自禁地环住另一个人宽阔的肩膀。无论他的脑海中根植了多少障碍，他的身体记得来自于另一个身体所带来的令人安心的重量，温暖的怀抱所带来的悄无声息的喜悦。自从莫莉之后，没有任何人甚至触碰过他，而在此刻在肌肤相亲间万事万物化作纯粹的欢愉，剩下的一切都显得不再重要。

刀落在地板上发出沉闷的一记响声，而在两人的呼吸交融间几乎闻不可闻。

**

威尔第二天早晨醒来的时候，脑袋里没有感觉到一丝宿醉的痕迹，这样清醒的状态是他长久以来都不曾拥有过的，久到他不愿费力去回想。他慢腾腾地站起来，将毯子裹在腰间然后向厨房走去。粗糙的毛料磨蹭着他赤裸的肌肤。

汉尼拔正在做早餐，头发松散，动作流畅的像是在狩猎场上的掠食者而他本身就是。在威尔走进来的时候，他微笑起来，发自肺腑的样子却因为多露出了那么些牙齿而显得不完全无辜，亲密之中勾结了隐藏在深处的危险气息。说不上是什么关掉了那些始终流窜在威尔体内的不安与战栗，总之他裂开嘴笑了回去。

“带我离开这里。”他边说边迈步走进那传说中蜘蛛编织的密网，感觉到前所未有的真实。

**

意大利的阳光温暖地笼罩着这座熙熙攘攘的城市，氛围格外悠闲而此刻教堂的钟声则刚敲响下午五时。一辆冰激凌车旁摆放着几张小餐桌，杰克·克劳福德正坐在其中一张的旁边，此刻服务员刚做起打样的准备。杰克注视着那些来来往往结束了一天工作的上班族们，思忖着这种由置身事外所引起的古怪感觉。就在一个小伙子准备过来收起他的座椅时，他站起身朝着街道走去。

一个月前他被勒令退休，两个星期前他被曾经的手下规劝休个假好调整自己。如果他对自己足够的诚实，可以说他早就预见了这两件事迟早是会到来的。在前雇员格拉汉姆失踪之后的两年间，他对工作的把控出现了明显的纰漏，并且自从他妻子去世后他也从未有过一个像样的休整。所以现在他回来了，回到了他初次邂逅贝拉的地方，回到了这个他会铭记一生的国度，因为在这里爱情初露锋芒。

他开始向着自己住的宾馆的方向漫步，在路人间穿行时随意地打量着四周。路的尽头矗立着一栋古老巨大的建筑，当他行走的时候他的目光徘徊在这个宽阔的建筑体上，直到他的视线被一辆刚停靠在其边上看上去极其昂贵的轿车吸引住。一个男人从副驾驶的位置上跨出来，背对着街道，比起乘坐的豪车他身上朴素的着装是杰克唯一注意到的地方。他随意打量着那个男人关上车门转过身来，将杰克死死地钉在原地。

 

他的肤色变深了，染过的亚麻色头发剪短了许多，曾经熟悉的卷发如今只零星可见，但那些将他脸颊划开参差不齐的线条是不会弄错的。杰克僵立在小路当中，直勾勾地盯着前方，困惑的行人在他身边纷纷绕开。两年前他毫无头绪只能咽下失败的苦果宣告那人自杀 ，但此刻他眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，甚至忘了要呼吸当他发觉自己正在凝视着的是威尔·格拉汉姆的脸。

他又记得该如何呼吸了，就在驾驶室的车门打开，随着汉尼拔·莱克特从里面跨了出来，他猛地深吸了一口气。

他身上也有了变化，深色的墨镜遮住了双眼，张长的头发被向后拢起梳成一个长马尾。他关上车门，锁车，威尔走到他的身边说了些什么。而他们站立的位置则有些太过靠近对方。

然后威尔转过身，扫视着街道对面，接着捕捉到了杰克的视线。稍纵即逝的震惊之后是逐渐的接受，目光胶着间时间似乎停止了。杰克猜想着他会做出怎么的举动，尖叫，逃跑，还是打出求救的信号。各种可能性在他脑海里呼啸而过，基于过去那些尘封的往事，以及同样还有未来。

但取而代之的是，威尔微笑了起来。

笑容点亮了他被阳光晒黑的脸庞，那一层自莫莉与他协议离婚之后就一直镶嵌在他脸上的了无生气的苍白也了无影踪。他看上去过得不错，比起杰克上一次拜访却发现瘦骨嶙峋的他沉溺于酒精身上几乎发臭时要好得太多。杰克已经有很长一段时间没有见过微笑着的威尔。假使需要他选一个词来形容，他会说露出这样笑容的威尔看上去是解脱的。

很快威尔再次转过身去，没有叫喊也没有留恋。杰克看着他走近身边的人，靠过去让汉尼拔伸出的手搂住他的腰。他们两人的背影看上去和任何其他情侣并没什么不同，相携行走在翡冷翠的街道上，手臂交握命运交织。过了不一会儿他们便消失在了人群之中。

渐渐地，杰克在路当中缓过神来。他不能百分百确定今天自己亲眼目击到的场景究竟意味着什么，但显然它出其不意地击碎了他体内的一些屏障。让他强烈地感受到一种类似于希望的情绪。

汉尼拔·莱克特是一个恶魔，对于这一点杰克深信不疑。然而，或许有那么种可能性威尔用他自己独特的共情能力设法挖掘出了对方深埋已久的残存的人性。但是有一点是可以确定的，威尔值得过上更好的生活而不是在阴影之中躲闪一辈子，因为相比之下另一种在酒瓶和空虚中度日直至慢慢腐烂的过法看起来并不会是一个正确的选择。

杰克不能也永远不会去宽恕，但也许就威尔而言，他本身就站在黑白混淆间的临界点。如果他在经历过所遭受的和所做过的一切之后还有可能，或许他应当去寻找能让自己安心的方法不管那会带来怎样的结果且不论要付出怎样的代价。

明天，要是杰克愿意去展开调查，他会发现在当地法院工作的费尔博士，以及他众所周知的另一半素食主义者威廉姆·西庇阿*，他的姓氏势必会牵起杰克的嘴角，而他同时也是当地慈善团体中最慷慨的支持者之一。杰克也将会挖掘出那些无人问津的关于失踪的药贩子和皮条客的档案，还有他们两人名下房产的地址，那是一栋位于郊区的三层高洋房带有一个绿草茵茵的院子大到足够容纳他们的五条狗。他能够调查得出来，要是他决定这么做的话，如果明天。

但是今天，他转身走开，他留下那两个人让他们去做自己。而在今晚，他会梦见那些冰冷的铁栅栏，和切萨皮克开膛手的受害者们，以及贝拉的笑容和威尔·格拉汉姆在阳光底下冲他微笑。

 

HE.


End file.
